Most home fires can be prevented. A home may be full of fire hazards that people are not aware of. From a kitchen stove, to a romantic candle, to festive holiday lights, common household items can turn dangerous very quickly.
Fire safety may refer to precautions that are taken to prevent or reduce the likelihood of a fire that may result in death, injury, or property damage. Fire safety may also refer to alerting those in a structure to the presence of an uncontrolled fire in the event one occurs. This better enable those threatened by a fire to survive in and evacuate from affected areas, as well as to reduce the damage caused by a fire. It is important that everyone understand the nature of fire, and learn awareness on how and where fires get started.
Most U.S. fire departments have fire safety education programs. Fire prevention programs may include distribution of smoke detectors, visiting schools to review key topics with the students and implementing nationally recognized programs such as NFP As “Risk Watch” and “Learn not to burn”.
Other programs or props may be purchased by fire departments or community organizations. These usually try to be entertaining to capture children's attention and relay important messages. Props include those that are mostly auditory, such as puppets and robots. The prop is visually stimulating but the safety message is only transmitted orally. Other props are more elaborate, access more senses and increase the learning factor. They mix audio messages and visual cues with hands-on interaction. Examples of these include large complex systems, such as, mobile trailer safety houses and lesser devices, such as, tabletop hazard house simulators.
All programs tend to mix messages of general injury prevention, safety, fire prevention, and escape in case of fire. In most cases the fire department representative is regarded as the expert and is expected to present information in a manner that is appropriate for each age group.
However these varieties of programs have not been especially “kid friendly”. That is they do not provide a system that is entertaining enough to keep the attention of children, while still teaching children the importance and required information regarding fire safety.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for teaching fire safety awareness.